


El silencio otorga.

by storiesandlies



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 04:51:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1969698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesandlies/pseuds/storiesandlies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es increíble lo que a veces puede otorgar el silencio. Ese vacío de cualquier ruido que puede significar la tranquilidad más perfecta o la incomodidad más horrorosa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El silencio otorga.

Es increíble lo que a veces puede otorgar el silencio.

Ese vacío de cualquier ruido que puede significar la tranquilidad más perfecta o la incomodidad más horrorosa.

Silencio. Que empapa todo. Que deja que los pensamientos fluyan con más facilidad, que aquellas cosas que los ruidos de la vida acallan, consigan salir a la superficie y sean más claros como el agua de un río en su nacimiento.

Silencio. Que puede pesar sobre uno como si de una losa de hormigón de tratase, que se aferra a cada recoveco de la persona y le ahoga por momentos.

Es solo silencio y en cambio puede significar muchas cosas.

El sonido de la calle queda olvidado en esa habitación que es todo silencio. Las persianas medio echadas, que dejan a la sala casi a oscuras, consiguen suavizar el sonido de los pocos coches que pasan por la calle. Una pequeña ranura deja colar algo de luz de las farolas a los pies de la cama. Esa luz naranja que apenas llama a atención y en cambio da a todo un color distinto.

Todos anaranjados que crean luces y sombras.

Bastian se revuelve entre las suaves sábanas de la cama. El sonido que hace la tela al deslizarse por su piel, se escucha mucho más nítido que de costumbre por el silencio de la habitación. Abre los ojos con torpeza, acostumbrándose a la poca luz que hay y se pasa una mano por los ojos, restregándoselos y suspirando débilmente mientras lo hace.

Se queda mirando al techo, y siente como Lukas se mueve también para pegarse más a él e inconscientemente entre sueños, buscar su calor en medio de la noche.

Siempre había sido así. Su apoyo. El pilar que nunca faltaba en su vida. Y a Bastian no le importaba, no cuando su mundo giraba en torno a él en todo momento.

Lukas murmura algo entre sueños, un pequeño balbuceo que le hace sonreír al alemán. Esa sonrisa que él nunca lo sabrá, pero había sacado adelante al jugador polaco en los peores momentos. Cuando la oscuridad se cernía sobre él y no tenía, en teoría, ninguna base sobre la que sustentarse.

En cambio, la sonrisa del alemán siempre había estado allí.  
Constate.

Bastian se levanta un poco de la cama, apoyando la parte superior de su espalda contra el cabecero de la cama. Contempla la habitación mientras cuenta el paso del tiempo con las respiraciones pausadas de su compañero. Ve sus ropas tiradas por el suelo del cuarto y le vienen a la cabeza retazos de hace unas horas —volverse a ver, notar que el espacio entre ellos es inexistente. Esa conexión inherente que les caracterizaba—. Ve también el móvil de Lukas encima de una mesa, ese móvil que va perdiendo por todos lados y que casi nunca le coge a la primera cuando le llama.

Ve el gran armario empotrado que el polaco tiene llena de camisetas con dibujos escandalosos, y miles de vaqueros y pantalones, de los cuales podría decir sin mirar cual le hacen mejor culo que otro. Y también recuerda —como un pequeño gesto de algo que recordaba normal ya en su vida— que en ese mismo armario, tras años de una relación y de escapadas para hacer el tiempo menos largo, había dos cajones que ya tenían algo de ropa suya. Prendas que se había traído para fines de semana y al final se habían quedado allí.

Prueba irrefutable de que eran algo más.

Detalles que les marcaban como la pareja que eran.

Suspira, fuerte, profundo, soltando todo el aire que podía de la boca. Y vuelve la vista a él. Que sigue aún dormido y pegado a su cuerpo con las piernas enredadas entra las sábanas.

Nada había sido fácil entre ellos.

No por ellos mismos, que desde siempre tuvieron claros sus sentimientos, sino por el mundo en general.

Por el miedo a ser juzgados. Por el miedo a ser encontrados. Por el miedo a equivocarse y dar un paso en falso que destruyera todo eso que tenían construido.

Recorre el brazo de Lukas con una mano acariciándolo, haciendo que aquella piel que tocase se pusiese los vellos de punta.

Actos reflejos.

La sensación de que con un simple abrazo. Con una simple caricia todo estaba bien.

Lukas vuelve a removerse a su lado, esta vez poniendo uno de sus brazos por encima de la cintura de Bastian. Rodeándole. Protegiéndole de posibles ataques invisibles.

Y Bastian cierra los ojos. Disfrutando del momento. Del silencio que apenas se veía interrumpido por un par de coches a esas horas de la noche.

Y se pierde en viejos recuerdos.

Buenos recuerdos. Porque esa noche no era para recordar viejos fantasmas.

Su mente vaga por ese primer beso. Temeroso, asustado, inseguro. Aquel beso que Bastian le dio detrás de la puerta de su casa. Fue un beso que duró apenas una fracción de segundo. Fueron los labios de Lukas acomodándose a los de Bastian. Fue una mínima conexión, esa que tanto habían añorado y nunca habían podido conseguir.

Ese día no pasó nada más, terminaron los dos juntos dormidos en el sofá, la televisión con una vieja película aún retrasmitiéndose y la sensación que habían roto la primera barrera.

El primer paso ya estaba dado. El miedo a chocarse contra una fría pared de hielo ya había sido apartado.

Aunque los siguientes tampoco fueron fáciles. Otro miedo aparecía. Distinto. Más escondido. Como su relación, que empezó a fraguase en viejas habitaciones de hotel o en duchas demasiado incómodas.

La distancia después de la marcha de Lukas del Bayern. Soportar el dolor en el pecho cuando más se necesitaban y no poder llenarlo con los brazos del otro. Llamadas de teléfono que no suplían escuchar la respiración del otro en la cama.

Muchas sensaciones que se vieron difuminadas por momentos.

Pero les hizo más fuerte.

Les hizo lo que son ahora.

No fueron tiempos fáciles y en cambio ambos les recuerdan como la base todo.

A pesar de lo que sufrieron no lo olvidarían nunca.

Lukas abre los ojos en ese momento sacando de los recuerdos a Bastian, que le mira con adoración mientras le revuelve suavemente el pelo.

—¿Qué haces despierto? —lo dice con la voz demasiado ronca. Prueba irrefutable de que se acababa de despertar. Y le da un suave beso en el hueco de la clavícula para después apoyar su cabeza en el pecho del otro.

—No podía dormir. Además así podía mirarte a ti, que me parece más interesante que dormir.  
Lukas sonríe contra su piel. Esa sonrisa genuina. Propia. Única.

Una sonrisa que movía el mundo de Bastian.

—Te he echado de menos…

—Lo sé.

—¿Y tú a mí no? —suena seguro, pero el jugador alemán que ha aprendido a leer entre líneas como hace en el campo de juego, sabe que Lukas necesita escucharlo de su boca.

—Por supuesto que te he echado de menos, tontorrón.

Palabras que no cuestan nada decir y en cambio consiguen que todo sea más fácil.  
Que respirar, sea algo fácil, natural.

Sobre todo sabiendo que nunca iba a estar solo.

Que iban a estar juntos para siempre.

Y todo lo demás es ruido blanco.

**Author's Note:**

> If you are russian and want to read it in your own language you can do it here: http://ficbook.net/readfic/3059271


End file.
